


【博君一肖】玩火

by fefedove



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 师生恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: 斯文败类肖老师 x 臭屁男孩王一博更偏向lsfy的bjyx
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【博君一肖】玩火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [playing with fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354849) by [fefedove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove). 



> 第一次写pwp，感觉自己开了长途巴士  
> 救命

“老师，借我点火。”

虽然已入春，但学校楼顶上的风依然带有寒意。肖战将风衣裹紧，转过身，一位高高瘦瘦的男孩映入眼帘。他的校服连最上头的扣子都是扣好的，领带也很整齐，但他的眸中就是有那么点桀骜不驯的神情。

肖战张口，想说 “一博呀，小孩子不能抽烟”之类的话，但看到男孩嘴里叼着的小白棍，脑子突然短路，脱口而出的却是：“干嘛，想点燃你那根棒棒糖吗？”

王一博笑了，将糖果在嘴里玩弄，左腮帮子鼓了起来，桀骜不驯的眼神和脸上的奶膘竟然没有一点违和感。“肖老师的想法不错，不愧是您啊。”

肖战叹气，终于说出：“抽烟对身体有害，未成年不许抽烟。”

“我昨天就成年了。”

“哦，那就祝一博生日快乐啊。”

肖战没有要掏出打火机的意思，但王一博也没有收回他伸出的手。僵持了一会儿，最后妥协的还是肖战。

王一博接过打火机，取出棒棒糖，把糖点燃的动作一气呵成，好像在显摆，但仿佛又很随意。肖战在旁边静静看着那穿着校服的男孩和他手里正在燃烧的糖，不合理的画面在他这总能变得理所当然，好像世界的规律都由他所定。春风拂过，带着火焰的一丝热度钻进了肖战的身体里。

他温声道：“快回去上课啦。”

“我要许愿。” 王一博透过火光，看向肖战。“肖老师，您说我该许什么愿望呢。”

“一博想要什么就许什么。”

王一博的嘴突然咧成少年特有的坏笑：“那我想要和肖老师上床，也可以吗？”

但不等肖战反应过来，男孩已经将棒棒糖和火焰一块放回嘴里，就当是将蜡烛吹灭了，然后翻过栏杆，跳下了楼顶。肖战急忙赶过去时，只见一个身影躲进四楼某间教室的窗口。他只能摇摇头。

扶了扶眼镜，肖战准备回到自己的办公室，心里道，真是搞不懂现在小孩子脑袋里整天都在想什么啊。

啪—

一个打火机落到肖战的办公桌上，他抬头见到的当然又是那位男孩。肖战笑着将打火机放回口袋里，“我还以为你不还了呢。”

“我很负责的！” 说着，王一博坐到肖战的对面，然后就这么直直地盯着他。

肖战虽然脸皮并不薄，但也很快就不好意思了，下意识地清了清嗓子。“一博同学，都放学这么久了，怎么不回家？”

“被罚了，走的时候过来看看，没想到肖老师也在加班。” 王一博撇了一眼桌上的作业。“啧啧，不给那么多作业就不用那么辛苦了。”

“都是为学生的未来着想，操碎了心。” 他们两一搭一唱也没能掩盖那怪怪的气氛。

王一博用一只手托着腮，又开始盯着另一位。“肖老师，我需要课外辅导。”

肖战边扶眼镜，边淡淡地说道：“辅导什么？你成绩很好啊。”

王一博啧了一声， “肖老师，别装傻了，我知道您跟我们班的女生都做过什么。” 他撑着桌子，靠了过来，压低声线道：“我跟她们不一样，我可以让老师不用那么累，您什么都不用做就可以享受，不考虑一下吗？”

肖战靠在椅背上，摇了摇头。“一博啊，这些也会吗？”

“不会老师可以教我嘛。您也说过，我学习能力强，文理科都很好，体育也强。” 最后一句补充，又幼稚，又暧昧。

“哦。“ 这次，他俩互相盯着，也不知道在想什么，肖战或许在打量对面的男孩到底有多能耐。最终，肖战起身，慢条斯理地将外套脱下，搭在椅背上，露出合身的白衬衫，金丝眼镜放在整齐的一叠作业上。“那我们去更适合学习的地方去吧。”

王一博顿时笑出小括弧，紧跟着肖战，一同走进教师休息室里的一个不起眼的角落。这里像是一个衣帽间或小传达室改造成的秘密空间。看着一旁的沙发，王一博突然有点不知所措但又激动。

肖战转过身，房间里昏暗的灯光透过白色衬衫，勾勒出让王一博双眼发直的腰身和剪影。

“肖老师，” 王一博面对走过来的肖战勉强说道，“我们要怎么开始啊。”

“上课之前，需要预习。” 炙热的微风伴随肖战的声音拂过王一博的耳畔。没来得及挪动的少年，此刻被肖战挡在门前，除了抵在后背上的门把手，王一博所有的感官被肖战所填满。

“预习什么？” 突然，他又感觉到了柔软的东西从耳骨上划过。这和少年以往的经历相比，真的是全新的世界，好像幻想。

“预习时间，在上课前了解对方的习惯和特点。” 肖战平淡的语气仿佛真的只是在黑板前讲课，但王一博从没这么认真过，认真感受着左耳被带入温热的口腔。“一博同学哪里最敏感啊？”

“耳……耳朵。”

肖战的轻笑点燃了王一博身体里的火苗。“是吗？难怪。”

“还……还有，喉结……”

正在玩弄校服领带的手，移动到了王一博的喉结。“这里吗？”

王一博吞咽时，喉结正好在手指下滚过，像心跳一样咯噔了一声。肖战的嘴唇也从耳边逐渐下滑，在王一博的脸颊、下颚线、颈部上留下一条小道儿，最后停留在突出的喉结上。王一博无处安放的双手抓着纤细的腰，将其固定在自己前面，两人身体之间只有两层薄薄的衣料。

肖战虽然比少年高，但是以此刻的姿势，只能向上看，他道：“那，一博同学希望我待会儿怎么叫？”

“叫哥哥。”

肖战猛地一用力，差点让王一博还没开始就结束了。“开……开玩笑，别叫同学就好……”

“嗯。” 肖战的手又开始解开校服上的扣子，“预习大概这样，一博学会了吗？”

这句就像一个开关，王一博突然抓住肖战的手，直接将他推倒在沙发上，“所以，肖老师，您哪里最敏感？”

“开卷考试。”

于是王一博开始摸索，肖战身体上的衣料慢慢消失，一寸一寸地被唇齿的痕迹占领。“这里吗？” “这里吗？” “这里吗？” “这里吗？” 直到摸到胯骨，肖战终于有了反应，身体微微一颤，不知是不是故意在王一博的大腿内侧摩擦。

“等……等一下……” 肖战的语气依然那么的冷静，但呼吸比之前急促。他从王一博胯下钻出，伸手努力够到沙发旁的柜子。

扯开的白衬衣和不知何时掉落的西装裤下面的轮廓让王一博感觉自己的身体变得滚烫，一股火无处可释放。

肖战从抽屉里掏出一个小瓶和套，“需要我手把手教吗？”

“不需要。” 王一博拿过小瓶，挤出一点润滑油，但肖战看了一眼就把东西又抢回去了。他边在手中揉捏着润滑油，边将王一博多余的衣服扯下，等润滑油变得温软，直接上手。

肖战跪在椅垫上，双手紧握着沙发靠背。王一博一脚踩在沙发上，看着老师的腰窝、翘臀和一张一吸的那圈肌肉。

“直……直接？”

“嗯，冲刺班。”

王一博后入时，从未感受过的紧致和炽热突然袭来，燃烧着神经末梢，而他身下的男人却一声不吭。王一博俯下身，陷地更深，轻吻着颤抖的肩胛骨，“肖老师第一次被入，表现真不错啊，不愧是……”

“你……少废……”

几番起伏后，肖战的器官已经涨到紫红色，在自己小腹上留下湿漉漉的几道痕迹。他松开一只手，想去抚摸自己，但王一博一把抓住了他，“肖老师，不可以哦，您都还没叫，明显是还不够吧。”

看着斯文的老师在自己身下被折磨，王一博更来劲，想让他失态，让他求饶，让他大声哭喊。

肖战紧闭的嘴终究还是被王一博撞开，零零碎碎的呻吟洒满一地，随便捡起的辅音和元音能拼成模糊的一句话。

王

一，博……

求……

我快

快

……

高潮像烟花，火光消失后，烟雾还停留在空中。二人黏糊的四肢乱成一团。

“肖老师，我学的怎么样？”

“嗯，可以出师了。”

男孩骄傲的奶膘又出现了，让肖战觉得好笑又无奈。

“那肖老师以后不要再装高冷了。”

“王一博，你在玩火。”

“玩火不刺激吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇想写非典型abo的zsww，有人看吗


End file.
